"Pop-Up" portable display structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,560 to Beaulieu, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,016 and 5,125,205 to Wichman. Such pop-up displays are available in a variety of either full-size freestanding configurations (such as 10 feet high curved, 8 feet high curved, and full-size flatwall) or small table-top configurations (such as 8 feet high table-top, 6 feet high table-top, and 6 feet high flatwall). The shipping cases used for storing and transporting the portable display structures are typically constructed of a durable, rigid, and preferably lightweight material such as plastic. Once the display structures are removed from the cases, the cases are typically stored somewhere in the trade show booth out of the view of the guests of the booth. With the well-known constraints on time and space that are associated with trade shows, there is a need to make better use of the shipping cases.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide the display purchaser with an option of using his shipping cases as a freestanding tower/kiosk unit by employing a center attachment mechanism, stacking the cases, and providing for a covering (or wrap) around the cases. Once set in place this tower/kiosk conversion could be used in conjunction with a header frame or as a freestanding unit within an exhibit space, demonstration area, or wherever the unit would likely be used. Such a header frame which can be used in conjunction with the tower/kiosk conversion is shown and described in our pending United States patent application Ser. No. 08/777,668 filed Dec. 20, 1996 entitled "Convertible Pop-Up Display Structure And Shipping Case Convertible To A Podium."